


Quickies with Arthur

by Vaniri



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, blowjob, dom!Arthur is here too, kind of, sub!Arthur, using Arthur's hand for your own pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniri/pseuds/Vaniri
Summary: A collection of my short Arthur x Reader fanfics
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	1. Dim Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jen for beta-reading <3

Arthur pressed you against the saloon wall with his muscular body, not giving a shit about some drunken patrons chattering and guffawing somewhere behind the building. His hands were languidly tracing your sides, hips, and your thighs, not daring to touch the more interesting parts yet. He knew that even with your time being rather limited, and the whole action risky due to the possibility of someone walking in on you two making out in that dim alley, he still needed your permission to do so - you loved being in control, and to be honest, he was totally fine with that. Hell, _he loved being in your control_. And he would do everything to get to your pussy tonight.

"What's wrong, cowboy? You want to touch me?" You read through him easily as his warm and pretty impatient hands focused on around your breasts, brushing their sides and undersides but never touching them properly. His already fully erect cock was pressing against your abdomen, giving away how much he desired you.

"Yes, can I?"

"I'm not sure if you earned it yet."

"Didn't I behave well tonight? I didn't even flinch when you was palming me under that poker table, like you told me."

"Ah yes, and even despite my little distraction, you managed to win that round. Whole five cents. Well done."

"But I didn't touch you."

"Yes indeed, you didn't." You slid your leg between his thighs and pressed it to his crotch. The soft surprised moan it drew from your man and the feeling of his hard cock so close to your already wet and needy pussy made it clench with anticipation. "But it's not enough. If you want to touch me, you have to be a good boy and get yourself off first. Against my leg."

That wasn't exactly what he planned for that night, but hell, if it was to satisfy you, he was going to do that. And truth to be told, he really, _really_ needed to come, even though his own pants weren't the preferred place he would spill into. 

He thrust against your leg, slowly at first, but he quickly lost himself in the sensation the friction caused. He hooked his leg around yours for better leverage and rutted against it desperately, feeling his orgasm build up rapidly. He didn't need long after your teasing back at the saloon, where you sat on his lap when he was playing poker, unexpectedly grabbed his dick through his trousers and gave it a few firm strokes, smiling at the other men at the table at the same time, as if nothing was happening there. Your boldness shocked Arthur; you've never done anything like that before, not in front of so many people, _not so close to them_. But then, the risk of being caught suddenly excited him, like it did now, as the voices from behind the saloon seemed to come closer.

"That's it, that's a good boy." You cooed, playing with his hair. "Come for me, love. Don't hold back."

Arthur didn't need to be told twice. He rutted fiercely against your thigh, moaning your name into the crook of your neck, where he buried his face, and you smiled contentedly, feeling his hot breath on your skin. You wrapped your arms around him, holding him close as he came hard, spilling his hot seed all over his underwear. Even despite the layers of clothing separating your bodies you could feel the soft pulsing of his cock, and you wished you had it inside of you at that moment.

Well, the night was still young.

"Veeeery good boy." You praised him and affectionately stroked his cheek, as he finally raised his head and looked at you with his eyes still hazed with pleasure. "You earned your reward."

"Can I touch you now?"

"Yes, love."

 _Finally_ , Arthur could grab your tits and play with them as he liked, fondling them and rubbing your already erect nipples through your thin plaid shirt. He loved it, and loved seeing how much you enjoyed his touch. 

"Can I lick your pussy?" He might have been already spent, but he still felt he hadn't had enough of you yet.

And you were waiting for that question for the entire evening.

"Yes, love, you so can."


	2. Selfish Pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, big thanks to Jen for beta-reading :3

You had almost fallen asleep when you felt someone's heavy body flop on the cot behind you. From the familiar groans it made and a strong smell of whiskey that immediately hit your nostrils you knew it was your cowboy, who had decided to give up partying with Sean and Uncle and finally went to bed.

"Hey [Y/N]." He murmured huskily, wrapping his arms around you. "You missed me?"

"Terribly. So much that I almost couldn't sleep. But now I can and I will, and you should too." You suggested, not even opening your eyes.

"I don't want to sleep. I was thinking about you the entire evening. Only you." He pressed himself against your back and you realized what kind of thoughts he had in mind. His dick was rock hard. Shit.  
You were too tired for this now.

"I was thinking about your body, all naked and beautiful, and about your beautiful face and all the expressions you make when you're squirming and moaning under me, begging me to fuck you harder, faster." 

"Arthur..."

"I want you, [Y/N]. I need you. Want to help me come?" He asked innocently, peppering the back of your neck with quick hot kisses. At the same time his hand snuck under your chemise to cup your breast. His ministrations were both turning you on and lulling you to sleep.

"Arthur, I'm exhausted..." You whispered sleepily when he rubbed your nipple between his fingers, his intentions obvious as ever.

"It's fine, love. Sleep and I'll help myself here."

Suddenly all the sleepiness was gone, curiosity taking over you. You lay still as you felt Arthur hitch up your chemise to reveal your bloomers-less ass. You heard him make a quick work on his trousers, and then curse under his breath as his shaky fingers fumbled with the buttons of his union suit way to long for his liking. But finally, he freed his dick and pressed himself against your warm and wanting body. 

You felt him hot and throbbing as he grinded against your butt cheeks, moaning softly in your ear. It was strangely arousing to have him get himself off with your ass like that, and surprisingly difficult to keep your hands off yourself. But you remained still and let him use your body as he desired, not wanting to ruin the moment.

It took only a couple of thrusts until he groaned your name, louder this time, and spilled himself on your back. After his orgasm washed over him completely, you felt him relax, his hands previously fondling your breast were back around your waist, embracing you loosely.

"You happy now?" You asked, feeling the throb between your legs grow insufferably strong. You hoped that your cowboy would help you with that if you asked nicely, but you didn't get any answer. 

"Arthur?"

A loud snore. He was already asleep. Great, now you had to take the matters into your own hands. Literally. But you decided to make it a little more fun.

You took his hand and slid it between your slick folds, grinded your bud against his fingers. A soft moan escaped your mouth, but your man didn't mind, didn't even register you were using him for your pleasure. His slumber was deep, as always when he drank a lot. Shame, you thought, but on the other hand, it was even hotter this way.

You felt his dick against your ass, already softening but still his dick. You imagined the mess he made on your back, imagined him coming in your cunt instead, and that thought, along with his warm palm pressed to your clit, set you aflame. You needed more. Your free hand snuck under your chemise and cupped your breast, but it was still not enough. So you slid Arthur's fingers, two at once, into your dripping hole and canted your hips vigorously. That he probably felt, or at least you thought he did, as he moaned sleepily as if he was enjoying it too. But he still lay motionless, letting you fuck yourself on his hand. And you did. You also rubbed your clit to add even more so needed stimulation and after a couple of seconds you came, moaning your lover's name probably a little too loud. You didn't care though, at that moment you wanted everyone to know how good you felt with Arthur and what a wonderful orgasm he just gave you.

You fell asleep seconds after, tired and spent, not even having a moment to think about how you'll explain your current position to Arthur in the morning.


	3. You're late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come late to the rendezvous with your favorite cowboy and now you have to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by Jen <3

You stopped in front of the last door in the narrow hotel corridor, taking a quick look at the plaque nailed to the wall beside it. Room 2B, same as every week. The sun had set long before you arrived in Valentine, meaning you were seriously late this time. Was your date still in there, you wondered, or maybe he wandered off to get wasted in Smithfields? Or cause trouble somewhere else? The room, the entire building, seemed oddly quiet. Empty. But no way, he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to ravage his favorite girl. You really hoped he wouldn’t.

You entered the room and, to your delight, saw Arthur there, sitting comfortably on the bed. Dressed in nothing but his black ranch pants. In that dim light you couldn’t read his expression and determine if he was mad at you, but when he murmured your name, and when his hands reached for you as you came closer, you knew there was no anger speaking through him. Shame. You had some _quite nice_ ideas how to appease him, if needed.

“Hey cowboy, you waiting for someone?” You straddled him, wrapping your arms around his neck. His hair was still damp and his skin smelled like soap. “That’s an interesting choice of outfit. Did you just bathe? For me?”

“What else was I supposed to be doing here? For all that time? You’re _late_ , sweetheart.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” You were, truly. “Nasty business gone wrong, I had a lot of cleaning to do. You know how it is sometimes.”

“Too well.” Arthur knew the character of your profession, but he never inquired about your jobs. And you never asked too many questions about his. In this business the less you knew the better.

“I’ll make up for it, I promise.”

You left his lap and kneeled between his thighs, your eyes not leaving his. The bulge in his crotch was still small but already visibly defined in his deliciously tight trousers and you couldn’t resist cupping it a few times. You could play it slow and tease your cowboy a little before giving him what he wanted, like you usually did. You knew he loved that. But you’d already wasted enough of this evening, so you abandoned that idea and without any hesitation you pulled his half-hard dick out of his trousers and took it in your warm and welcoming mouth.

You sucked him slowly, giving some extra attention to his sensitive head, while your hands were caressing his thighs and playing with his balls. You loved how he hardened under the ministrations of your tongue, and how he moaned your name when you sucked harder or shoved him deep down your throat. You wanted to make him come, coax him into fucking your mouth till his warm seed fills it completely. It always worked. But this time he managed to resist you.

“Not so fast, darling.” He purred, pulling gently at your hair and making your lips leave his cock. “You think you’ll finish it just like that?”

“ _Yes?_ ” You smiled innocently, stroking him languidly. He stopped your hand. “Isn’t that what you want?”

“As tempting as coming in your sweet mouth sounds, I'm afraid I have some other plans for you. And you promised to make up for coming late, remember?" He forced you to stand up. "What I want, love, is you on the bed, on all fours, with your pants down and ass up. _Now_."

Never in your life have you undressed so fast before. Arthur’s commanding tone, his eyes eagerly following your every move, his hard dick twitching rhythmically, it all made your already dripping pussy throb, sending trickles of juices down your thighs. You wanted your cowboy to notice, so you quickly positioned yourself as he wanted, presenting your entrance to him.

"And I was wondering if you'd be wet enough already." He dragged a finger across your slit, making you shiver. "You don't need much, do you?"

"Only you being close." You gasped out, trying to keep your composure when his big warm finger focused on your clit, rubbing it in a slow circular motion. You failed pretty quick.

“I’ll keep that in mind, love.”

After a moment of teasing you, when he played with your pussy and stopped when you seemed to enjoy it too much, he positioned himself behind you and _finally_ entered you, slowly and as deep as he could. It felt so good to be filled by him again, and even better to feel his hard pulsing cock move in your slick cunt. His thrusts were fast and hard, each followed by his guttural groan. He couldn't resist touching you, his hands roamed your body pinching, cupping and slapping where he knew you liked it the most.

It didn't take long of his wild pounding to make you come, not when Arthur's hand found its way between your legs and worked its magic on your clit. You were softly moaning his name, again and again, as if it was the only word you knew, and then cried it out loudly when your orgasm jolted through your body, turning you into a wailing mess. Arthur came seconds later, with your name on his lips, spilling his warm seed deep inside your pussy.

“Now you’re forgiven.” He smacked your ass one more time, just to show you how much he enjoyed your performance, and pulled his dick out, leaving you unpleasantly empty.

You flopped onto the bed and turned to lie on your back, beckoning your man to take a place beside you. He happily obeyed, taking you in his arms and pressing against his warm hairy chest.

"Are you going to “punish” me like that every time I come late?" You asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Why? Are you going to make it a habit?”

“I don’t know yet. But after that I’m _really_ tempted.”


	4. An unusual request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally got a chance to get intimate with Arthur, but he surprises you with an unexpected request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Jen for her suggestions and beta reading <3

„Be a good girl and take your clothes off for me.”

You tried to recall how you wound up in that situation. After a couple of hard and full of work days you finally had a moment of respite. It was a party night, the gang was celebrating Jack’s comeback and everyone was in a great mood. Even your favorite, usually brooding and reserved cowboy. People were singing, laughing a lot, and there was also alcohol. _A lot_ of alcohol. You were never a heavy drinker and you didn’t drink that much, but even though; you felt decidedly merrier. And bolder.

And so did Arthur, apparently.

You’d had your eyes on him for a while and you could _swear_ that this little fascination wasn’t one-sided. But so far none of you had the opportunity, or maybe rather courage, to act up on it. It changed this night, when he chatted you up, offering to spend some time with you. And, obviously, you agreed. You two drank together. You sang. You danced. You talked a lot and suddenly you were having the most intense makeout session in your entire life. It just _happened_. Before you even realized, he was leading you upstairs, to his room, where you were standing now, with Arthur sitting on the bed in front of you and waiting for you to reveal your body to him.

You didn’t regret anything.

Seeing the anticipation in his face you began to undress, but decided to take it slow, piece after piece, to whet Arthur’s appetite even more. There wasn’t much to take off though, thanks to Lemoyne’s climate, so after a moment you were standing there completely naked, feeling his eager gaze on your now exposed skin. You knew what he was focusing on the most and, feeling quite proud that the view pleased him, assuming from his expression, you let him watch as long as he wanted.

He beckoned you to come closer and you happily complied, straddling him but not sitting on his lap yet. His warm palms massaged your back and trailed your sides, then stomach, finally reaching your breasts when Arthur’s desire overcame the urge to tease you a little bit longer. He cupped and toyed with them, rubbed your hardened nipples with his thumbs, reveling in the sweet sounds of pleasure you were responding with.

You purred contently when one of his hands sneaked in between your thighs. He dragged a finger along your slit, then pushed it into your wanting hole, more for testing the waters than actually fingering you. He found it not as wet as he would like it, so he focused his ministrations on your clit, rubbing and flicking it in an uneven rhythm.

“That’s how you like it, right?” He remarked when you leaned into his touch. “Yes, I can feel it.” And smiled widely when your juices coated his palm. “I’m wondering how you taste down there.”

He withdrew his hand and, looking you straight in the eye, brought it to his mouth. You felt your cunt clench and pulse when you watched him taste your slickness, he licked his fingers clean like it was the sweetest nectar on earth. It was _so dirty_. Feeling your face flush uncontrollably you dropped your gaze, suddenly feeling a new wave of heat surge all over your body and pool in your crotch when you noticed the bulge in his trousers, twitching rhythmically with every unhurried lick he took.

“Your pussy tastes delicious.” He complimented, rewarding you with a quick peck on your abdomen. “I want more. Sit on my face.”

That sounded particularly filthy, but at that moment you were so turned on you would do literally everything he asked for.

You took a step back and watched him undress himself, with your mouth slightly open, your arousal growing with every piece of his clothing gone. A quiet moan escaped your lips when you saw his dick, already hard and ready to plunge into you, spring free from his trousers. You wanted to touch it, feel it under your fingers. Pleasure that man like he pleasured you. _Take him in_. Absolutely mesmerized by that thought you reached for him but, to your dismay, Arthur swatted your hands away.

“You can watch as much as you want, but you can’t touch. Understood?” He scolded you, giving your ass a light warning slap. You nodded vigorously. “Good. Maybe I’ll let you have it later. If you earn it.”

He offered you his hand and you took it, letting him guide you to the bed where he lay down flat on his back. You straddled his head and positioned yourself above his face, still slightly unsure how to fulfill his request. Should you literally sit on him? Or should you just hover an inch or two over his mouth? Arthur must have noticed your consternation because he didn’t force you to do anything, despite his obvious urge to devour you there and then. Instead, he massaged your thighs reassuringly, trying to help you relax, and when he felt the tension in your muscles go away, he gently prompted you to slowly lower yourself on him, positioning your body exactly how he wanted it.

He greeted your pussy with unhurried licks along your slit, not focusing on any certain part but not avoiding them either. Every flick of his skilled tongue made your body shiver; he pushed it into your entrance and lapped at your sweet spot in a steady pace, changing the pattern to give your entire crotch proper stimulation. It was a strange but pleasant sensation, completely new to you, mind-blowing, intoxicating. You wanted it to last forever, but you knew _you_ wouldn’t last long.

The pressure in your abdomen was building up rapidly, growing absolutely unbearable. You closed your eyes and succumbed to the feeling, listening to Arthur’s purring and the wet noises his actions were making. When your climax finally hit you and all the tension released, spreading through your body in hot waves of pure bliss, you arched your back and threw your head back, moaning your lover's name and riding your orgasm off on his face. His lips, chin, nose, even his bristle, it all felt _divine_ on your cunt. You wanted to feel more, you _needed_ to feel more, and you were going to get what you craved. You ground wildly against him, not caring about anything else but your own pleasure, until your orgasm washed over you completely.

When your wits came back to you, you immediately dismounted your cowboy, slightly ashamed of what you just did. Arthur looked like a mess, with disheveled hair and flushed face covered in your juices, but he didn't seem to mind. Actually, he looked quite proud of himself for making you lose control over yourself.

“Good girl.” He praised, caressing your inner thigh. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Good, because I enjoyed it too. Very much. And I think you earned your reward.”

Your eyes darted to his member, deliciously hard and twitching with excitement on his belly. Still untouched and waiting for your attention.

“All yours, dear. I hope you know what to do with it.”

Oh yes, you had _some_ ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened next is up to you and your imagination ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
